ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2 Good Friends and a Hedgehog Baby transcript
Prologue: The story intro Sonic: (narrating) Coming up next on Sonic Super Blast, when I accidentally get reversed into a blue hedgehog baby, things get a little bit crazy with baby-sitting business. Knuckles: "Well I do know a lot about mini chili cheese dogs, mini frozen pizzas, tiny tater tots and mini buffalo wings, but I don't know anything about pint size hedgehogs." Tails: "What's there to know about? if he gets hungry, we feed him, if he gets dirty, we wash him." Sonic: (still narrating) "Can my good friends reverse me back to 16 years old again? find out, on Sonic Super Blast, next." Scene 1: Bygone Island/the fountain of youth Sonic: (narrating) Our story begins right here on our journey through Bygone Island, me, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze, Rouge and Big were all taking a nice long a walk around the fields, 'til something unexpected happened. Big: "Oh no, you guys, the trail's closed." Tails: "Good thing, 'cause this is the end of the trail mix. Knuckles: "Last 1 down to the Fountain of Youth is a chili cheese dog!" Big: "Fountain of Youth?" Cream: "Chili cheese dog?" Sonic: "If they got good food down there, let's go and follow them!" Sonic runs right over to the sliding board and goes down it, followed by his teammates. Meanwhile, the 3 elderly men come right down at the bottom of the slide and land right next to the Fountain of Youth. Elderly Man Number 1: "1 more sip of ice cold water from that fountain and we'll all be in our 20s again." Dr. Eggman: "Not so fast, you'll be 20 inches tall when I turn The Fountain of Youth right up to full power, you old men, Laughter then you'll work for me." Dr. Eggman turns the valve and positions the dial to the baby setting and just as a result, the water begins pouring right into the fountain at a faster rate. The elderly men jump right into the fountain and cheer just as they splash 1 another. Suddenly, they shrink right down to baby versions of themselves and whimper in fear just as they climb right outta the fountain. Babies: Language Dr. Eggman walks around over to the babies and picks them up. Dr. Eggman: "It's Baby-Sitter Eggman to all of you." Baby Number 1 pulls right on Dr. Eggman's nose. Dr. Eggman: "YOWCH!" Dr. Eggman: "Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Mephiles, catch those sniveling toddlers!" Dr. Eggman's henchman come right outside Dr. Eggman's evil lair and the babies go right past Sonic, Tails and pals and 1 of the henchman is dropped, releasing a giant butterfly net that catches baby Number 1. Mephiles releases another giant butterfly net that catches babies numbers 2 and 3. Shadow: "Holy crap, Dr. Eggman's capturing all of those young kids!" Sonic: "They're not young kids, they're those elderly people who turned very young ages!" Dr. Eggman: "Now all of you little tykes will do all of my chores while I go play outside." Dr. Eggman enters his evil lair. Tails: "So that's what Dr. Eggman's been up to lately!" Rouge: "Oh that no good fiend!" They look right through the window and see a nursery. Inside, Dr. Eggman's henchman are riding on wheeled rocking horses and various babies are hauling logs and sacks around. 1 of the babies is tethered by a chain to a wheel on the ceiling, which restrains him from running away. Cream: "What a terrible situation!" Silver: "We must rescue them!" Tails trips over which knocks the others right over. Tails: "Whoops, sorry 'bout that." Just as they fall right over, they knock over a great big wall made of letter blocks. Dr. Eggman spots them.) Dr. Eggman: "Huh, what? it's those crazy supersonic hedgehogs, that 2 tailed fox, that red echidna, that seedrian girl and the others standing in my way." Dr. Eggman gets right into his hover-craft and goes after the Freedom Fighters. Dr. Eggman: "Go get them!" Sonic throws a letter block at Dr. Eggman and runs off with the others. Espio: Let's go and get outta here!" Sonic trips over a blue brick in the ground and lands right in the fountain. Sonic: "Get me outta here, I can't find a way to climb out! Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze, Rouge and Big pull Sonic outta the fountain. Sonic shrinks down to Baby Sonic and the others are deeply shocked and surprised. Tails: "Sonic, speak to us!" Baby Sonic: "Baby wike watew." Dr. Eggman: "Now I got you where I want you, you pint-sized runts." Baby Sonic pulls out his weapon and throws it right at Dr. Eggman's face. Dr. Eggman: "Hey, show some proper respect for us grownups here!" Knuckles: "Let's move, gang!" Big picks up Baby Sonic and they run off. Fade to a black screen...... [Sonic Super Blast Theme Music: It Doesn't Matter] Well I don't show off, don't criticize I'm just livin' by my own feelin's and I won't give in, won't compromise 'cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold I don't know why I can't leave though it might be tough but I ain't outta control just livin' by my word don't ask me why I don't need a reason I got my way, my own way it doesn't matter n''ow what happens'' I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right well I don't look back I don't need to time won't wait and I got so much to do where do I stop now? it's all a blur and so unclear well I don't know, but I can't be wrong it doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight place all your bets on the one you think is right (Musical interlude) oh it doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right no, no no it doesn't matter The back alley Dr. Eggman: "Minions, it's time to attack them." Amy: "Look out for the Robo-Hawk!" The Robo-Hawk swoops right down at the entire gang, but they duck and it misses them eventually. Charmy: "This doesn't seem like a real good time for bird watching you know!" Dr. Eggman: "Use the giant butterfly net, you bird brain!" Bocoe releases another giant butterfly net right in front of the entire gang. Big trips over on the giant butterfly net, and Baby Sonic goes flying outta his arms. Big: "Oh no, Tails!" Baby Sonic: "Goo goo ga wee!" Tails: "Woah!" Tails catches Baby Sonic and places them on his back, but he trips over, then gets back up and keeps moving around. Tails: "Be very careful, Big, he's not a sack of taters, you know." Baby Sonic: "Wet's go, wet's go bouncy, Big!" Dr. Eggman: "Stop, or I'll tell on you, I've been hanging around those young kids too long!" A giant butterfly net lands right on Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: "Net them, you nincompoop, not me!" The entire gang arrives in a playground. Blaze: "Hurry, everybody, onto the teeter totters!" Bokkun who's on a rocking horse tries to poke Tails with a giant safety pin. and Tails trips over a roller skate and lands right on the teeter totters, which Baby Sonic, Knuckles, Big and the others are on, which sends them flying for a very short time. Baby Sonic: "Wee! Yahoo!" They land safely on the ground. Baby Sonic: "Ooh, fun, more bouncy, more bouncy!" Big runs over to the others and dodges some nets. He then grabs a rope and swings over to them Big: "Let's go, you guys, we'll hide 'til darkness, then come back and release those prisoners!" Vector: "But in the meantime, we got ourselves a blue hedgehog baby to take extra care of!" They all run off. Later, they're all pushing Baby Sonic on 1 of the baby swings. Knuckles: "Well I do know a lot about mini chili cheese dogs, mini frozen pizzas, tiny tater tots and mini buffalo wings, but I don't know anything about pint size hedgehogs." Tails: "What's there to know about? if he gets hungry, we feed him, if he gets dirty, we wash him." Baby Sonic flies right off the baby swing. Shadow: "And what about if he get lost?" All Freedom Fighters: In Alarm Big: "There he is!" Big begins climbing the maple tree. Big: "I'll save them!" Baby Sonic's near some bluebirds. Baby Sonic: "Chirpy, chirpy, chirpy." Big gets right onto the maple tree branch. Big: "Here, Baby Sonic, I got a real big surprise for both of you." The maple tree branch breaks off. Big: "But that's not it!" Just as they fall right over, Baby Sonic lands right on the lower maple tree branch and Big lands right into a pile of Autumn leaves. Amy: "Big, what are you doing down here? Baby Sonic went that way!" Baby Sonic who's now holding the twigs, laugh just as he falls right down from the maple tree branch and right down a canyon with water at the bottom. Vector: "Holy toledo, our blue hedgehog baby's in real big trouble!" Baby Sonic gets caught on the maple tree branch growing outta the wall of the canyon. Baby Sonic: "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy." Silver: "Whoa!" Bunnie: "Now what do we do?" Tails: "This looks like a job for me, faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than an electric train track, here I come, Baby Sonic!" Tails pulls some branches off the maple tree tree, the leaves of which are thick and all pressed together like magnets. Tails hangs right onto the branches and Knucles pushes him right off the canyon. Tails flies right down to Baby Sonic. Tails: "Are you going my way?" Tails grabs Baby Sonic right off the maple tree branch just as he flies right past it. Baby Sonic tickles him and giggles in delight. Tails begins laughing. Tails: "Cut it out, Baby Sonic, I'm very *laugh* ticklish!" *laugh* Tails and Baby Sonic fall right into a mud pit while Baby Sonic lands right next to him. Baby Sonic: "Taiws play mud pie, I play a too!" Baby Sonic jumps right into the mud and hugs Tails' right leg. Baby Sonic: "I like you, Taiws, you fun and exciting!" Later, Tails is washing himself off in the waterfall, while Baby Sonic is sitting right on a river raft right next to Amy who's holding the maple tree twigs. Amy: "Baby-sitting isn't horsing around, you need to let the little tyke know who's in charge, right after a nice bathy-wathy, we'll take a nice long nappy-wappy and..". Baby Sonic is sticking his feet in the water and Amy gently pushes him right onto the center of the river raft. Amy: "No, no, no, no, no, you need to stay on the rafty-wafty." Baby Sonic grabs the maple tree twigs from Amy's hands. The minute Amy turns her back, Baby Sonic blows on the maple tree twigs, which spin like pinwheels and ride away on the river raft. Amy: "Help me, Big, Knuckles, Tails!" The other Freedom Fighters run up to where Amy is. Tails: "Oh my goodness gracious, Amy, guys, look over there!" Robo-Piranhas are munching on the river raft. Baby Sonic laughs and pulls 1 of them outta the water and throws it right over to the Freedom Fighters. The Freedom Fighters jump right up and grab another maple tree branch, but they chew through the trunk, causing the maple tree to fall ight into the water. Amy is now standing on the great big rock. Amy: "Hey, you guys, wait for me!" Amy jumps right across some rocks onto the maple tree, which is floating down the river bank. Rouge: "Look Baby Sonic's floating away!" Vector: "Oh my word!" Tails: "Not for long!" Tails and Silver pull out oars and use them to catch up to Baby Sonic whose river raft is still being eaten away by Robo-Piranhas. Baby Sonic: "Big, Big, wet's see the fishies pway." Big: "Hurry, you guys, before the Robo-Piranhas get them!" The Freedom Fighters throw their lassos at Baby Sonic and finally catch him. Tails: "There's not much in this baby-sitting business." Amy: "Well, there will be, if we can get him to take his nap." It's now evening time and Baby Sonic's lying down in a light blue hammock. The Freedom Fighters are gently rocking him back and forth. Big: Hush, Baby Sonic, don't you cry, I'm gonna buy you a banana cream pie, and if that banana cream pie gets ate, Knuckles will buy you a banana cake. All Freedom Fighters: "Shh.........." The Freedom Fighters are about to turn their backs on Baby Sonic, but they bump right into 1 another. Baby Sonic: And Wailing The Freedom Fighters go back to rocking the light blue hammock. Sonic Continues Crying And Wailing Tails: "Please stop crying, Baby Sonic." Tails: "Look, Sonic, I got some lovely fireflies for both of you." Baby Sonic: "Wovewy, wovewy." Tails: "That oughta keep you calm and silent." Big: "I'm bored with baby-sitting." Tails: "Oh come on, Sonic's not so bad, look at him." They all look at the hammock, which is now empty. Espio: "Oh my word, he's disappeared!" Cream: "He must be following the fireflies!" The fireflies fly right towards Dr. Eggman's lair. Big: "And he's headed right for Dr. Eggman's lair, let's go!" The Freedom Fighters head right to Dr. Eggman's lair. Baby Sonic is already there and crawling around the fountain, trying to catch the fireflies. Baby Sonic: "Wovewy, wovewy, baby want you." Cosmo: "Oh my word, he's gonna fall right in there!" Tails runs over to Baby Sonic and grabs him. Tails: "You get any younger, Sonic, and you'll disappear!" They notice that the dial for the Fountain of Youth is missing. Big: "Dr. Eggman took the control dial away!" Amy: "Now we'll never get Sonic back to his original age!" Tails: "Of course we can, we just need to reverse the flow of the waterfall." Amy walks right up to Dr. Eggman's lair and opens a door to a room full of red, blue and green pipes. Later, the Freedom Fighters are next to the fountain, putting the pipes together as always. Dr. Eggman: "You'll never get away with it, you knuckleheads!" Dr. Eggman rides outta his evil lair on a rocking horse. Amy: "Give me true power as fast as you can!" The Freedom Fighters do their little routine and pick up an X-shaped pipe. Big: "Good thing we used the extra pipe for this robot and monster catcher, right, Tails?" Dr. Eggman follows them and the Freedom Fighters toss him right into mid-air. Dr. Eggman: "I'll fix you good!" Dr. Eggman lands right in the fountain of youth and jumps out as Little Tyke Egg-Boy. Little Tyke Egg-Boy: "Huh, what? I'll be wight back to get you, when I gwow up!" Little Tyke Egg-Boy walks away. Big sticks the X-shaped pipe right into where the dial went. Just as a result, the water is now flowing in reverse. Big: "That oughta do it." Flashy: "The water's goin' backwards!" Tails: "That's right, now it's the Fountain of Aging." The babies run right outta Dr. Eggman's lair and jump right into the Fountain of Aging. Knuckles places Baby Sonic right into the Fountain of Aging. The babies return to their original ages. Sonic: "Alright, I'm me again." Grown Man Number 1: "So are we, look, we're grownups again too, we can stay up 'til 10:39 PM, yahoo!" Later, Sonic, Tails and company are heading back to the Thorndyke Mansion. Sonic: "If you guys ever give up exploring, you sure make good baby-sitters." Big: "Sonic, the only sitting I want to do is down to a big plate of banana cream pie." Fade to another black screen...... Category:Sonic Super Blast season 1 episode scripts